The Journey
by Tatx
Summary: Simple WoW fic, about a Night Elf in the Human lands. What will she find? Is written so it's historically ok, but you can read if you have no Warcraft knowledge, you'll understand the adventure .
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first World of Warcraft fanfiction, and my first attempt at doing something like that. Usually I'm not really careful with details, though I've tried to be ok with all the amazing universe. I'm a happy WoW player, and this is a bit of a roleplay story about my main character, Kallanna. Have fun. xx

* * *

Chapter I – The Mission

Kallanna Glaivestorm was hunting in the magnificent Ashenvale forest for two days now. Enjoying the lack of official duty, Kallanna, one of the youngest druids in the Night Elf forests of Ashenvale patrolled calmly the lands of her childhood.

Her light blue skin and long bright blue hair somehow helped her mingle between the bushes she was hiding in. Crouching, Kallanna observed her surroundings: Huge trees rose from the floor every couple of feet, the ground was covered with grass and some randomly coloured flowers, and there were wild bushes like the ones she was hiding in every couple of miles. She knew bears and wild cats also shared this territory, but she wasn't worried. Even though something corrupted the land, the animals were still somehow respectful of her presence, just like she was of theirs.

Suddenly, a huge white tiger ran up to her. A reasonable person would run, but Kallanna just gazed at the tiger with her amber eyes, while it ran in her direction. Rising quickly from the floor her soft voice called for the animal.

"Reyan, is there something wrong?" she inquired.

The beast growled softly, and then roared. It seemed like the sound emanating from the large feline could make the leaves move, in a big and powerful sound wave.

"Ok, let's go to Darnassus." She patted its head and walked to the male tiger's side, sitting on his back.  
Reyan ran out of the forest, with the blue haired female holding onto his fur for balance.

It was an old elven habit, her father said. Great warriors bounded with their sabers, a typical kind of tiger from their world, and they wouldn't be just their mounts, but their life companions. In war or peace, an elf and their saber could be seen everywhere. This was the case of Reyan and Kallanna.

The pair arrived swiftly to Darnassus, the elven capital, and the Saber directed her towards the temple of Elune, the moon goddess. By now, Kallanna knew the High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the night elves, wanted to give her a mission.  
Jumping from her saber in a sign of respect, the young druid entered the temple on her feet, looking up to the massive Elune statue at the centre of the temple.

"Elune- Adore Kallanna" Tyrande Whisperwind greeted her. "Would you please join me in the upper gardens?"

"High Priestess, I'd be honoured to follow you." Kallanna bowed, in respect to her leader, and followed her as she walked towards the ramp that led to the upper gardens of the temple.

The temple of Elune was the main temple of Darnassus. Even though the night elves didn't need a temple to worship their gods, Tyrande built one in Darnassus, for their priestesses and anyone who would need guidance. The temple had a colossal statue of the goddess in the centre, surrounded by a fountain. Water fell down from Elune's delicate hands onto the floor. Gardens surrounded the fountain, where grass , flowers and even medium sized trees grew under the watchful eyes of the priestesses. They, who swore to dedicate their lives to the mother of every creature, lived in the temple most of their lives.

On the second floor it wasn't so different. There were several plants around the edges of the walls, and small rooms, where they could enjoy peace and privacy for their prayers or for the state businesses. Kallanna was there for the second.

"Dear Kallanna, how have you been?" Tyrande asked the younger female. "You know I remember you when you were just a little elf... running around Darnassus, lost like a wild cat without a guide... Then you found your way."

"High Priestess..."

"I know the druid duties keep you occupied most of the time, but the business I have with you is of great importance my dear."

"How can I help, High Priestess of the mother goddess?"

"I have seen you with Humans before Kallanna. I've heard about your ideas for our race too..."

Kallanna lowered her head and looked at the floor. Her ideals were slightly different from most of her race, and Tyrande was probably going to lecture her.

"And honestly, I've seen what that brought upon you from your fellow druids. That, allied with your young age have you grounded under the Arch Druids bad influence."

Kallanna nodded silently. She was a female druid, one that showed her worth even before reaching maturity... one that thought Humans should be allowed to know more, that all the Alliance should be united by a common knowledge of each race that made a part of it.

"The mission I have for you will lead you away from it. From Ashenvale, and from Darnassus, on a greater good I hope. I must ask you though, to be silent about it until you reach your destiny. It's not only you the druids watch carefully." Tyrande spoke softly, and looked at Kallanna with a smile.

"Speak High Priestess. Even though leaving my land isn't a pleasant idea, if it's for my race, for Elune... I'll do it." Kallanna felt as if a fire was burning inside of her, and all she wanted was to know what Tyrande had to say.

"I'll give you a letter. You must take it to Stormwind, to King Varian Wrynn. It is a treaty between our races, one in which you have a crucial part."

"I'll be honoured to deliver such an important document to the human capital." Kallanna answered quickly.

"You will stay there."

"Until the treaty is signed?"

"No. You are part of the treaty young druid. It's your duty, if they accept, to serve in their army, to teach them everything you can about... us. You are young and used to deal with Humans, more than any elf I trust in, so I will give you this task."

Kallanna stood silently now, her mind going miles an hour, zooming in several of her memories. Humans were her friends when she grew up. Several of them were in Darnassus, and she talked to them, questioning about their methods, their habits, their king and generals, their...lives. She was never allowed to answer any of their questions though.

"Do you accept this quest Kallanna Glaivestorm, blessed with the power of druidism by Cenarius, son of Elune?" Tyrande asked her, in a serious tone.

"I, Kallanna Glaivestorm, druid of Darnassus accept my duty to my people, and to you High Priestess of Elune Tyrande Whisperwind." Kallanna answered, her amber eyes glowing as if fire was burning inside her.

"Leave tonight then my dear. Ande'thoras-ethil Kallanna."

"Thank you." Kallanna walked away from the temple, meeting Reyan in the way out.

The saber looked at her and growled.

"We'll leave soon my friend. Let's go home now... we have a long journey ahead of us."

Kallanna walked towards her house, determined to leave that same night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II – Memories

Kallanna got up from her bed. She decided to sleep a couple of hours as soon as she got home, considering the long journey ahead of her. Reyan was still asleep though, and she decided not to wake him up. If her companion was up to it, they could make the entire journey in a couple of days... instead of a week, like it would probably take if they had to sleep on the way.

She considered it would be a good idea for her to go back to sleep, but she was way too excited to do it, so the best decision would be to start packing. As silently as possible Kallanna grabbed one of her leather bags and stuffed some of her clothes in it.

Her formal attire was folded carefully between several other clothes, and books. A small note book and a pencil were the last things she got in the bag before closing it. The next step would be dressing her leather armour. Kallanna did it quickly, changing from regular clothes to a brown and black leather corset, matching pants, bracelets and boots. Sighing she looked around... one thing was missing.

Walking over to her dresser the druid opened a small box, and took a ring from it. It was a large silver ring, with a family crest on it. It was a simple but efficient crest: a hammer surrounded by what it seemed an aura of light. Observing the ring was enough to get her lost in her own past...

_She was lying on the grass of one of the Darnassien gardens, looking at the stars when he came over. Walking silently was never his strength. Kallanna was 170 years old now, still too young for any elf to respect her, but Matthew Lightbearer did. He was a human paladin that came to Darnassus to talk to Tyrande, and keep the conversation between the two races quick and secure. His tall and built body, his messy brown hair and calm brown eyes certainly helped with the role. Since the very beginning he and Kallanna changed stories, he was always there to praise her, and answer her questions about humans._

_"Hello Matthew." She softly said, her eyes on the stars._

_"Kallanna... I was looking for you." His voice was concerned, as usual._

_"Lay with me... the stars are beautiful tonight." She looked at him for the first time, and was surprised to see him with his plate armour on. "Is something wrong?"_

_"I need to talk to you..." he sat down, and she moved so she could look him in the eyes. "There are troubles in the plague lands. The undead are killing my people... and all the paladins were called to war."_

_Kallanna grimaced in horror. Paladins were at war... against undead, against all the odds._

_"Are you leaving?" She whispered._

_Instead of answering, Matthew held her face with his hands and kissed her softly, afraid she'd pull away. She didn't even move, so he ended the kiss._

_"I apologise Kallanna."_

_"Matthew..." she snapped away from the shock, and kissed him back._

_"Kallanna... I have something for you."_

_"For me?"_

_"Here... I want you to have this." He took a silver ring from his pocket and gave it to her. It had his family crest, and it was obviously several centuries old. _

_"Matthew, but you told me only couples kept signets of each other's families..." she questioned._

_"I apologise young druid. I couldn't do all I intended. I wasn't able to ask you to have a life with me... not because of the time, or because I didn't felt that way about you, but because of your training. The druids would never finish your training if you... were involved with a human." He whispered to her, looking into her amber eyes._

_Kallanna was now crying, looking at the man in front of her, holding his ring._

_"Keep the ring my love. Keep it close to you. If your dreams for the Elves are fulfilled, it might serve you well." Matthew got up, and started to walk away._

_"Wait!" she called. _

_He turned back to her and noticed she couldn't stop crying. His ring was now on her finger and that made him smile softly._

_"Matthew Lightbearer... I have something for you too." She walked towards a tree, and wrapped her hands around it._

_Suddenly, a bit of the tree fell off, and soft but strong vines wrapped around the round chunk of wood. In front of Matthew's confused eyes, a small amulet was created. It had her crest: two pole arms crossed, and a warm glow emanated from it._

_"Keep this with you all the time. When you need it... " Kallanna took a deep breath "... in battle... hold it. Elune will be with you."_

_"You... will be with me." He softly stroke her cheek._

_"I'll know when you're gone." She whispered, a look of regret in her eyes._

_"Then know this my dear..." he kissed her again "I'll be gone with a smile, thinking of you." Then, as if the wind took him, Matthew Lightbearer left._

Kallanna was crying, holding his ring in her hand as if there was nothing more precious to her. With a soft sigh she wrapped it in a small silk cloth, and saved it in a small leather pouch she had in her pocket. His ring would come with her.


End file.
